dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle
Oracles are powerful Kanassan psychics, able to channel their powers to see the future and lead their race away from disasters. Only Kanassans can take this path Diviniation (Level 11): Your abilities warn you of powerful foes. Once per day, you may attempt in an intelligence check to divine the future. On success, the games guardian warns you of the next Boss / Saga villain you'll go up against, telling you their race, class, and paths, allowing you to prepare accordingly. Prepared Fighter (level 15): you gain a +3 path bonus to attack and damage rolls against your divined target, and ignore half their DR from armor. Prepared Counter (level 19): When you divine your target, you may name an attack they might possess. Should the enemy use that attack, you are able to automatically counter it. This begins a beam struggle if the attack was an ultimate. Level 11 At-will powers Uncanny Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction -1 Hit: 2P + strength damage. Perceptive blast At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2k + wisdom damage. Miss: Half damage. Level 11 Encounter powers Divined Shot Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: Against your divined target, this attack gets to try again should it miss. Forseen combo Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Two attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2K + spirit damage. SPECIAL: One of these attacks, of your choice, is considered to have advantage. Level 14 Utility powers Impossible Dodge Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy beats your targeted defense Effect: Add your intelligence to your targeted defense. If this would avoid the attack, you avoid the attack and suffer no damage, before shifting three squares in a direction of your choice. Avoid the storm Daily✦ Martial, Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a burst or blast on you Effect: You use your knowledge of the future to avoid every single attack, suffering no damage from the burst. That's Him! Daily✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Re-action Ranged sight Trigger: you find your Divined target Effect: Allies gain a +4 circumstance bonus to their defenses against the target. Level 16 Daily powers Unavoidable shot Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. SPECIAL: This attack is considered to have advantage, and may go off again should it miss. If this second shot misses, the power has failed. Divined Storm Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: Your divined target, burst centers on him and attacks all enemies in range. Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: Against your divined target, this attack gets to try again should it miss. If this second shot misses, the power has failed. Level 20 Ultimate power Anxiety You make an enemy psychic, allowing him to see his inevitable demise. Daily✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 7P + strength damage. The struck enemy is plagued by visions of the future. Every round, for mind rounds, they take a stacking -1 penalty to Attack rolls and their targetted defenses. Miss: If this attack misses, you may spend two healing surges. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Kanassans